Mortal Kartoons
by Ozzy-Zike Fan 10.57
Summary: Title says it all. A mellowed out, slightly more humorous Cartoon X-Over version to Mortal Kombat 2011 with slight changes in dialogue/plot, additional scenes, commentary between Parts 1-3, and a slightly altered ending to make the story more satisfactory. (Some cameo characters from MK 2011 will be briefly mentioned.) Co-written by Story Teller 9212.
1. Chapter 1

**(**_**Mortal Kombat**_** and all cartoon characters listed are owned by their respective companies.)  
Story is co-written by my good friend Story Teller 9212.**

_**Mortal Kartoons**_** is rated K+, so expect the story to be much more mellow than the game itself, not to mention that no foul language will be used in any part of the story. Oh, and expect some cartoon-related humor (considering the fact that it's a Cartoon X-over FanFic) and the storyline/dialogue to not completely match with the original **_**MK 2011**_** storyline/dialogue, as I tried remembering as I went along in writing the story, not to mention try to slightly keep true to the cartoon characters themselves, as far as their personalities and vernacular are concerned. But enough said, hope you like it!**

* * *

_**Roster**_

**Samurai Jack** as Raiden  
**Omi** as Liu Kang  
**Aku (human form)** as Shao Kahn  
**Kimiko Tohomiko** as Kitana  
**Mary Melody** as Jade  
**Vicky** as Mileena  
**Dag the Coyote** as Baraka  
**Timmy Turner** as Kung Lao  
**Po** as Bo' Rai Cho (cameo)  
**Cornelius Fillmore** as Kenshi (cameo)  
**Barnyard Dawg (pre-**_**Looney Tunes Show**_** version)** as Scorpion  
**Foghorn Leghorn (pre-**_**Looney Tunes Show**_** version)** as Sub-Zero/Kuai Liang/Cyber Sub-Zero  
**Steelbeak** as Noob Saibot/Bi-Han  
**Ron Stoppable** as Johnny Cage  
**Kim Possible** as Sonya Blade  
**Raimundo Pedrosa** as Cyrax  
**Tarzan** as Nightwolf  
**T-Bone/Chance Furlong** as Kurtis Stryker  
**Razor/Jake Clawson** as Kabal  
**Yosemite Sam (pre-**_**Looney Tunes Show**_** version)** as Kano  
**Shere Khan (**_**Tale Spin**_** version)** as Ermac  
**Jasmine** as Sindel  
**Boog the Bear** as Jax  
**Ms. Mucus** as Sheeva  
**Francis** as Goro  
**Freak-Show** as Quan Chi  
**Walter Wolf** as Shang Tsung  
**Hannibal Roy Bean** as Sektor  
**Randall Boggs** as Reptile  
**Pete (**_**House of Mouse**_** version)** as Kintaro  
**Shego** as Skarlet (cameo)  
**Danny Fenton** as Smoke  
**Pitch **as Shinnock (cameo)  
**Aladdin** as Jerrod (cameo)

* * *

_**Commentary Part 1**_

In the studio, the selected cartoon characters read on the board which _Mortal Kombat_ character they would portray.

"So that's the roster for _Mortal Kartoons_?" asked Timmy to Danny.

"Yeah," nodded the ghost-boy, "it looks that way. Funny, really, 'cause I thought I would play the part of Ermac."

"Why?"

"Well, because he's a ghost. Sort of. He's made up of warrior spirits."

"That makes sense."

"You know," said Raimundo, "I didn't think I would play the part of Cyrax—now don't get me wrong, he's a cool character, but I kind of thought Fillmore would play the part. No offense."

Fillmore just shrugged. "Not a problem. But if you think about it, Rai, in the _Mortal Kombat _TVseries from the nineties, Cyrax was portrayed as an Asian character, while Sektor was portrayed to be of African descent."

The Xiaolin monk raised his eyebrows at that. "No kidding? Never would have thought of that."

"What in the tar-nation!?" exclaimed Yosemite Sam. "How did I get the part of Kano? I ain't no Australian—I don't even look nothin' like him!"

"Speak for yourself, fuzzy-face!" snickered Raimundo, along with Kim, Ron, and Timmy.

"WHAT!? Why you consarned Brazilian teenage varmint—" Sam then pulled out a pistol—"I oughta puncture your hide so full of holes you couldn't hold a drink of water!"

Samurai Jack then unsheathed his sword and pointed it at the outlaw. "You would do no such thing. Understand?"

Smiling nervously, Sam backed away from the warrior. "I-I-I understands, partner, now, err, please put away yer sword—I wouldn't want no one's eyes poked out—heh-heh-heh."

Pete looked thoughtful about his role as one of the Shokan characters before turning his attention to Randall. "Out of curiosity, how would I, Francis, and Ms. Mucus pull off portraying Kintaro, Goro, and Sheeva?"

"Ah, these people will probably use special effects—" Randall shrugged carelessly—"just like how Dag and Vicky would pull off their roles as Baraka and Mileena, you know what I'm saying?"

"Hmm, makes perfect sense."

"Boy, KP," said Ron, "I'm not one to brag or anything, I always knew you would get the part of Sonya Blade."

"Sure you did," teased Kim, "and as for you portraying Johnny Cage—I always knew you were cocky enough for the part."

"Hahahaha! Burn, kid!" cackled Steelbeak.

Kim and Ron shot the metal-beaked Rooster a dirty look before the goofy teen shot back, "Honestly, did it look like I was offended? Besides, at least I'm not playing the part of a villain, you crook."

"Boy—I say, boy," spoke Foghorn to Steelbeak, "the kid's gotcha beat there."

"Yea," chimed in Dawg, "how do you them apples, bub?"

"I don't understand," shrugged Omi to Kimiko, "I was given the part of Liu Kang. And from what Raimundo and everyone else told me, my character uses fire. I thought that part would be yours."

"Understandable about the irony," nodded Kimiko, "but if you look past that, your part as Liu Kang seems quite appropriate."

"And what about _my_ part, hmm?" angrily questioned Dag. "I've been given the part of Baraka."

"Well you've practically got the teeth for it," snidely quipped Boog, "not to mention you're a real dirt bag."

"Why do _I _have to be Mileena!?" whined Vicky before jumping up and down with a tantrum. "I want a different part!"

"How do you think _I_ feel?" asked Shego with a cocked eyebrow. "My character doesn't even have a speaking line in this story."

"At least your character doesn't look ugly like mine! These people here don't know good character comparison; in fact, they don't even have an original bone in their—"

"Everyone get ready!" called the director from off-screen.

"I'm not too familiar with _Mortal Kombat_," said Tarzan as he and the other cartoon characters headed for their dressing rooms, "but it seems like our parts are appropriate enough."

"I know, right?" asked Timmy. "I like all the good-guy characters in the game, but Kung Lao rocks!"

"At least I can say one thing—" added Mary—"all the girl characters are given appropriate outfits."

"Yeah, that's certainly a relief—especially when we're keeping the story on the PG-rating. But out of curiosity, how different is the story gonna be?"

"Who knows?" shrugged Po. "Oh well, guess we'll find out soon enough."

"However the story works," stated T-Bone, "it's gonna rock."

Razor agreed, "That's for sure."

"Which reminds me," said Samurai Jack, "you _will_ stay in your human form, correct, Aku?"

"Yes, yes," said the annoyed demon, "I'll stay in my human form for this. But once we're done, I will—"

"Ten minutes left!" called the director from off-screen again.

"Never mind."


	2. Chapter 2

**The Battle of Armageddon (Aftermath)**

Somewhere in the outskirts of the Realm of Edenia, the Battle of Armageddon ended terribly. Amongst some of the defeated were as followed: Timmy Turner trapped under Pitch's Skull Hands; Foghorn Leghorn sprawled out on the ground with a Tarkatan blade pinning him in the chest, his hands on his chest; Barnyard Dawg with his hands wrapped around the blade of Foghorn's ice sword which stuck out of him; Dag, with either Tarkatan blade broken off, slumped against the base of a ruined statue, his permanently scowling face filled with pain, as Timmy's razor-rimmed hat pinned him in place to the statue; Ron Stoppable sprawled on his stomach, his shades shattered and his teeth broken/chipped; Kim Possible equally sprawled out on her back with two Vulture-like animals fighting over who would get the first bite; and elsewhere on the battlefield, lying motionless and sprawled out, were Randall Boggs, T-Bone, Steelbeak with his hands around a samurai sword stuck in his chest, and Boog the Bear. Up the Pyramid of Argus were the spread out/slumped over bodies of Po, Raimundo Pedrosa in his cyborg armor, Tarzan, Ms. Mucus (the latter gripping at one arrow in her chest), Hannibal Roy Bean (also in his cyborg armor), Razor with his mask and breathing apparatus destroyed while he held onto his hook swords, Cornelius Fillmore, Vicky, Freak-Show, Omi as a zombie, and Walter Wolf, who just barely made it to the top. . . . All of these warriors were dead.

At the very top of the Pyramid of Argus, however, were two sole beings: Samurai Jack, the God of Thunder, and Aku, the Emperor of Outworld. Unfortunately, Aku somehow escaped Onaga's wrath and had enough energy to kill Blaze, and the Emperor was tossing Samurai Jack around like a rag doll.

Laughing briefly, Aku walked towards the Thunder God, who still laid on the ground. "Where are the Elder Gods, Samurai Jack?" After a short chuckle, he then picked up Samurai Jack by his shirt before continuing with his discourse. "Their pathetic Mortal Kombat shackles me no longer." After punching the Thunder God four times in the face, Aku had thrown Samurai Jack.

_**(ENTER SLOW MOTION)  
**_  
The Thunder God's amulet fell off while in mid-air and hit the ground, shattering to pieces in the process.  
_**  
(EXIT SLOW MOTION)**_

The Thunder God tried to get back on his feet while the Emperor, now carrying his prized war hammer, walked to Samurai Jack's direction. "They masquerade as Dragons," continued Aku, "but are mere toothless worms." He then pinned Samurai Jack in place with just his foot on top of the Thunder God's chest. As he did so, the powers of Blaze coursed through the Emperor, an orange aura glowing around him. "My venom spreads . . . It is the end of all things . . . Armageddon."

"STOP!" yelled Samurai Jack in desperation.

Aku picked up Samurai Jack by the shirt again. "It is done. Your time has passed." With that said, the Emperor threw the Thunder God again, the latter now in front of the broken pieces of his amulet.

Whilst Samurai Jack weakly tried to pick himself up, Aku continued onward in taunting his victory. "Ages wasted in foolish resistance . . . Now is the dawn of my rule."

As the Emperor spoke, the Thunder God spotted his shattered amulet, picked up the majority of the pieces, and started chanting under his breath a language that was, to an Earthrealmer, otherworldly.

While Blaze's powers still pulsed throughout Aku, the Emperor laughed evilly before facing Samurai Jack. "Yes, pray to the worms, Samurai Jack . . ." The pieces of Samurai Jack's amulet started glowing blue before the Emperor lifted up his war hammer, ready to give his enemy the final blow. "As your world ends."

His eyes glowing blue, Samurai Jack spoke his final words: "_He . . . must . . . win_."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Mortal Kartoons I  
**_**CHAPTER 1: RON STOPPABLE**

Going backwards in the chronicles of _Mortal Kombat_, visions ranging from Omi's resurrection, to Boog being fitted with his new mechanical arms, to Foghorn Leghorn pledging his alliance to Samurai Jack, to the invasion of Earthrealm, and so many other visions played in the Thunder God's mind. Samurai Jack blinked once before placing a hand on his head.

Noticing that, Omi looked worried. "Samurai Jack, what is wrong?"

The Thunder God replied, "Strange visions." It was then a chiming noise could be heard. As Samurai Jack looked down, he noticed a crack in the center of his amulet.

"Your amulet!" said Omi in concern.

". . . It is nothing, Omi. The tournament is about to start."

It was then that the banging of the drums could be heard as monks entered the scene. Amongst the Kombatants looking on were Ron Stoppable and Kim Possible in one group; Steelbeak (still as a Cryomancer), Raimundo Pedrosa (still human) with his arms folded across his chest, and Hannibal Roy Bean (also still human) in a second group; Tarzan all by himself in a third group; and Barnyard Dawg and Freak-Show in a fourth group. Up top, overlooking the monks, were (from left to right) Kimiko Tohomiko, Mary Melody, Walter Wolf, and Dag.

Holding up his hand, Walter silently beckoned the monks to sit down and the banging of the drums to cease before the old sorcerer spoke. "Kombatants, I am Walter Wolf. In the coming days, each of you will fight. Some of you were brought here by your own privilege . . ." Walter then looked over in Ron's direction before finishing, "while others were brought here by chance."

And speaking of Ron, the actor started flirting in front of Kim. "Hey beautiful—Ron Stoppable."

Kim, on the other hand, didn't care one bit. "Good for you."

Frowning, the actor raised an eyebrow. "What? _Massive Strike_? _Citizen Stoppable_? _Ninja Mime_? None of those ring a bell?"

While still ignoring the cocky actor, the young lieutenant then noticed a short man wearing a Stetson hat with red hair and a long, bushy red moustache and a laser eye covering most of the right side of his face walking coolly into the scene.

Two words escaped out of Kim's mouth with hatred: "Yosemite Sam."

"_Yosemite Sam_?" asked Ron, thinking it was the title of a movie before shrugging his shoulders. "Wasn't in that one."

"You participate in the most important Mortal Kombat in history!" continued Walter. "This tournament, the tenth out of nine Outworld victories, will determine Earthrealm's fate. If you defeat all of your opponents, you will face one final challenge . . . _me_." With that, Walter smiled evilly.

Chuckling, Ron was still talking to Kim as he stated, "Huh! _That_ old geezer's the final challenge? They might as well give me the belt right now. . . . They do have belts, right?"

"Ahem!" said a voice, clearing their throat, from behind the young actor. Turning around, Ron was startled to see that Walter was behind him.

"What?" Ron was baffled. "How did you—?"

Before the actor could say another word, the greedy sorcerer stated, "Appearances can be deceiving." With his hands behind his back, he then floated back to his chair on a green disk-like cloud. "The first Kombatant will be Mr. Stoppable."

". . . Yeah, that's right! That's right! Who's it gonna be?" asked Ron as he walked into the arena.

"Randall Boggs!" announced Walter. Hearing a growl coming from the roof of a distant pagoda, the Kombatants looked up to see the Lizard-like monster materialize out of his camouflage. Randall then leapt off and landed in the arena.

The actor nodded as he grinned. "Nice stunt. Who's your agent?"

"Begin!" shouted Walter.

"All right—it's showtime!"

After several minutes of fighting, Ron gave Randall an uppercut to his chin and sent the monster on his back, subconscious and unable to fight.

"Boo-yah! He just got stopped by the Stoppable!" cheered Ron, while Omi and Samurai Jack looked at the actor in the background. "That's it! Haha, oh yeah! I am so awesome!" Ron went over to a group of people before pointing at them and saying, "I'm taking you down, I'm taking you down, I'm taking you out, I'm taking you out, I'm taking you out . . ." He paused for a second as he was pointing at Kim, before smiling, ". . . for dinner, heh-heh."

Rolling her eyes, Kim groaned in annoyance before blowing a lock of hair out of her face.

"Now for your second challenge, Mr. Stoppable . . . Dag!" announced Walter.

"RAWR!" snarled Dag before jumping from where Walter seated himself and into the arena.

"Hmm, okay," said Ron, "nice makeup, but is it _really_ necessary?"

It was then that Dag's Tarkatan blades extended out of his arms before sharpening them a couple times in a bloodthirsty manner.

"Whoa!" breathed out Ron in amazement.

"They will taste your flesh!" evilly stated Dag.

After another couple minutes of fighting, along with two accounts of narrowly escaping Dag's blades (only to end up with shallow tear marks in his tuxedo), Ron managed to defeat the Tarkatan general with a blow betwixt the eyes, making Dag keel over subconsciously.

"Man, I love those blades!" smiled Ron before kneeling over and speaking to Dag some more. "My producer has got to meet you! We're doing _Tommy Scissor-Fists_, and—"

"Congratulations, Mr. Stoppable," irritably interrupted Walter before speaking further, "now finish him!"

"'Finish him'?" asked the actor, thinking the sorcerer was joking. "Yeah, right!"

"Kill him!" shouted Walter in anger.

Ron paused for a moment as he looked about at the other Kombatants in a dumbfound way. "Whoa! Whoa, whoa—wait a second! I'm not gonna kill anyone!"

An astonished Omi looked at Samurai Jack by what Ron just said.

Looking peeved, Walter angrily spoke, "Very well. . . . The Tournament will resume at dawn!"

And with that, everyone but Samurai Jack and Omi started leaving, while two masked guards helped Dag get back on his feet. Ron looked around at the leaving spectators, confused. "What, is that it? Really?" Shrugging, the cocky actor decided to leave as well as he rubbed his hands for he had a certain someone on his mind. "Now where'd that hottie go?"

Before Ron could leave, the Thunder God and the monk approached the actor.

Samurai Jack nodded once to the cocky actor. "You fought well."

Ron smirked. "Thanks. Nice hat."

Omi gave the actor a dirty look. "You should be more respectful of Samurai Jack. He is the God of Thunder, the protector of Earthrealm, the—"

"Look, I dunno what kind of role-playing you guys are into," interrupted Ron, "but count me out."

As the actor tried to leave, Omi stepped in front of him, speaking. "The tournament is more than a chance at personal glory. We are fighting for the very survival of Earthrealm."

Ron looked at the monk confused. "What're you talking about?"

"Your last opponent, Dag, was Tarkatan—" stated Samurai Jack—"he was born with those blades."

"Right," said the actor sarcastically, "those blades are real."

"He represents Outworld—had you lost, the emperor Aku would have been one step closer to physically absorbing our world into his."

"Outworld, yeah right, right . . ." Ron nodded on in sarcasm and carelessness.

"The Elder Gods created the Mortal Kombat to give Earthrealm a chance to defend itself, but for the tournament we're in now, Aku would conquer all."

"DUN DUN DUNNNN! Look guys, I'm an actor—I save the world for the cameras. If that 'emperor' is really a threat, call the military. Me, I got a date with a red-haired, green-eyed beauty. Ciao!" And with that, Ron left Samurai Jack and Omi to themselves.

"What do you see in him?" asked Omi.

"He is a hero, Omi," answered Samurai Jack, "though he may not know it yet."

* * *

Down in the pit, Marines lieutenant Kim Possible was busy talking to somebody from Special Forces.

"_. . . triangulating your signal for evac, but . . ._" said somebody through the crackle and fuzz in Kim's wrist-comm, "_there is no island._"

Kim was starting to become irate at the progression of things. "I'm standing right on it. Just lock onto my wrist-comm."

It was then that Ron entered the scene, finally able to catch up to the female lieutenant.

"_Understood. What's your current status?_" asked the male voice from Kim's wrist-comm while the blond-haired actor walked towards her.

"They have Boog," confirmed Kim, "and if I don't fight in the crazy tournament, they'll kill him. I'm gonna try to—"

"Need any help?" Ron asked suavely. "I specialize in rescuing damsels in distress."

"Ugh! You again. Listen, I've got serious problems here, and I'm not about to be hit on by some movie star."

"Come on, a girl like you shouldn't be wandering around with these freaks by herself."

With that, Kim attempted to leave before Ron grabbed her by the arm. "Look, honey, I can't let you run loose without an escort."

The last thing the actor suspected was Kim punching him in the gut and giving him another punch to the jaw, sending him backwards and landing on his back. As Ron quickly recuperated, he saw the Marines lieutenant get in a fighting stance.

"I don't need an escort, and I am sure as heck not your 'honey'!" declared an infuriated Kim.

Some minutes of fighting passed by before Ron spun around low and knocked Kim off of her feet. Jumping back up, the actor looked down at the lieutenant with a smirk. "Haha! Not bad for a . . ." the actor then frowned . . . "girl."

Looking humbled, Ron attempted to help Kim up on her feet as he extended a hand. "Look, sorry about that."

While she had herself picked up halfway, Kim slapped Ron's hand out of the way in anger. "I don't need your help!"

Raising his hands, the actor started backing away. "Okay, have it your way. I'll just leave you to your . . . problems."

Unbeknownst to the actor, Yosemite Sam walked up behind him and, despite his shorter stature, picked Ron up with ease. "Good idear, ya karate-choppin' greenhorn!"

After Sam threw him over the edge, Ron screamed as he fell to his doom.

Chuckling evilly, the scruffy man walked up to Kim. "Now he's softens ya up a little, it's _my_ turn."

Through gritted teeth, the Marines lieutenant hissed at Sam. "Not man enough for a fair fight?"

"I don't do 'fair.'"

Under the bridge, hanging by a stalactite as he overheard the conversation, was Ron, whose shades fell off. After staring down at the sharp spikes from below, the actor heard the _ping_ sound from Sam's laser eye, followed by Kim screaming in pain from it.

Casually, Yosemite Sam stated, "No need to get up, love." That was followed by more shots from his laser eye and more screaming from Kim. Hearing that started to irk Ron.

"So tell me, missy," continued Sam from up top, "how's things back at Command?" Concluding that sentence, Sam fired off his laser eye on Kim another couple times. Angry, Ron started climbing back up.

"Slime-ball!" snapped the lieutenant.

The ruffian of a man chuckled evilly, still on the subject of Command. "Gullible wench. Just had to points ya in the wrong direction. Couldn't have dones it without ya!"

"S.F. is on the way!" declared Kim. "You won't get far!"

Ron almost slipped as he was climbing, but he built up the strength to continue on after a second.

"Oh, I've got a knack fer survival, missy—" retorted the ruffian—"you on the other hand 'r gonna die!"

Hearing enough of what Yosemite Sam was spewing out, Ron used all his power to jump back on top of the bridge (all while whipping out and putting on his spare shades as he was in midair.)

Landing between Kim and Sam, Ron crouched into a fighting stance, looking angrily at Sam. "Step away from the lady!"

Cracking his neck, Yosemite Sam glared at the actor.

"You know," smirked the cocky actor, "everybody thinks that my stunts are all wires and special effects. The truth is . . . I _am_ the special effects."

After several minutes of fighting and avoiding Sam's daggers, Ron swiftly moved in, kicked the scruffy man once in the gut, and while Yosemite Sam doubled over, the actor jumped up and pound-drove him in the back, rendering him incapacitated.

"Throw that on your . . . barbie . . . shrimp!" declared Ron, trying to figure out a good comeback as he looked down at Sam. With that, Ron turned away to face Kim.

The Marines lieutenant was on her knees still and had a thin yet grateful smile on her face. "Thanks."

"No problem. Who was that guy anyway?" asked Ron. He then offered his hand to her, but with hesitation, unsure of whether or not she needed his help still.

Looking at Ron blankly for a moment, Kim then smirked as she offered him her hand and allowed the actor to help her up.

"His name's Yosemite Sam. He was our informant in the Black Dragon Clan investigation. Big-time arms dealers. Turned out that he was their leader giving us the run-around. Lot of our guys got killed because of him."

"So that's _not_ a costume? You're actual military?" asked Ron.

Kim nodded once. "Special Forces."

"Get out! So you know about the whole 'threat to the world' stuff, right? Samurai Jack called in the cavalry."

The young lieutenant looked confused for a moment. "Samurai Jack? No idea who you're talking about." She then looked behind the actor to see that Sam was gone, to both their surprises.

"Darn!" hissed Kim to herself.

"He can't be far!" stated Ron with determination.

Facing Ron again, Kim continued as she extended a hand, "He'll have to wait. I appreciate your help, Stoppable."

After shaking hands with her, the actor nodded once. "Ron."

"But right now I've got things to take care of. My C.O. is locked up somewhere on the island. I need to find him."

And with that, Kim walked onward in search of her commanding officer, all while Ron just stared.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 2: KIM POSSIBLE**

"Boog! Boog, you in here?" whispered Kim as she looked for her partner down in the dungeons. Hearing agonized groans, the lieutenant turned around to where they came from, and immediately found her partner Major Boog in a cell, bruised and battered, gripping around the cell bars. (He still had his original arms here.)

"Oh my . . . Boog!" said Kim in shock before she ran to his cell. "Boog, what did they do to you?"

With difficulty from his injuries, the Marines major strained out, "Run, girl, run."

"Ms. Possible!" said a voice like Walter's.

Whipping her head around into the direction the voice came from, Kim saw that it was Walter Wolf, escorted by two of the masked guards.

"You do not disappoint—" smiled the greedy sorcerer in a conniving way—"I have been expecting you."

"Let him go!" commanded Kim. "We are not a part of your tournament!"

"On the contrary, you are very much a contestant. You will face Steelbeak, of the Lin Kuei clan of assassins."

Ice crystals formed on the ground between Kim and Walter, followed by the icy shape of Steelbeak himself, before he broke out of his ice casing.

Wanting to get it done and over with, Kim walked briskly into the fight against the Lin Kuei assassin.

Steelbeak crouched into a fighting stance. "Now you will feel death's cold embrace!"

After several minutes of fighting, Kim stood on her hands, grabbed Steelbeak with her legs, and flipped him over and body-slammed him into the ground.

Rebounding and back on her feet, Kim spoke firmly, "Done! We're leaving!"

It was then that Samurai Jack appeared out of a bolt of electricity, just as a mere bystander in the confrontation between Kim and Walter.

"Stand in my way," snapped Kim in front of the greedy sorcerer, "and I will kick your—"

"A challenge?" asked Walter in evil interest.

The Thunder God then had a vision; he foresaw Omi defeating Walter by sending a kick into his face (with dentures flying out of the sorcerer's mouth).

"No!" frantically stated Samurai Jack as he held up a hand in front of Kim. "You will not be the one to fight Walter Wolf."

Glaring at the Thunder God, the young lieutenant crouched down for she was ready to fight again. "You want some too? Fine by me!"

It only took a few minutes before Kim spun around and knocked Samurai Jack off his feet, the latter unable to fight her anymore.

"I've had enough!" snapped the lieutenant before walking over to Samurai Jack, the latter still on the ground, before she grabbed his shirt and about ready to give him a blow to the face.

The Thunder God spoke quickly, "Shield your eyes."

"What?" asked Kim confusedly.

In a firmer tone, Samurai Jack repeated, "Shield your eyes."

As the Thunder God's eyes glowed blue, a bright light filled an area big enough that forced Kim, Walter, and the two masked guards to shield their eyes.

Noticing the opportunity, Kim turned away from Samurai Jack's light and walked straight to Boog's cell. Kim used her power ring, the energy that came from it wrapping around the bars and snapping them; Boog dodged a little by that.

"Boog, come on! We're out of here!" stated Kim as she put the major's arm over her and helped assist him in walking.

Boog mumbled, "'Bout time."

After the masked guards ran off, Walter Wolf confronted the Thunder God. "You aided their escape."

Samurai Jack retorted, "You allowed them to escape."

"They will not get far." And with that said, the greedy old sorcerer walked away.

* * *

"Come on Boog, move it!" commanded Kim as she and her C.O. were in the courtyard. "That's an order!"

"Oh, so you're in charge now?" slyly inquired the injured Marines major.

"Special Forces Command," said Kim through her wrist-comm, "Kim Possible here. Where's that evac?" She then set Boog on the ground.

"_Possible, they are en route . . ._" stated the male voice from S.F., "_coming to you._"

"Affirmative." The young lieutenant then directed her attention to the injured major. "Almost home, soldier."

"By the order of Walter Wolf, no one leaves the island!" ordered a feminine voice. Kim looked up to see Kimiko (the one who just spoke) and Mary Melody walking towards her.

"I don't have time for you two!" snapped Kim as she started walking in the girls' way, followed by positioning herself to fight. "Out of my way!"

After several minutes of fighting both Kimiko _and_ Mary Melody at the same time, Kim grabbed them both by their heads and slammed them together, rendering them unconscious. Looking down at them, the lieutenant relaxed a little. "Sure don't need any more surprises like them."

Walking back to Boog, Kim leaned over. "How are you holding up?"

Boog grunted in pain. "I'm fine."

"Liar!" smirked Kim, raising a sly eyebrow before becoming serious. "After I get you back to base, I'm coming back. Yosemite Sam's still here somewhere."

"Your obsession with him is gonna get you killed."

"I trusted him."

"Yeah, we all did."

"But I was the one he used."

The lieutenant then heard the sound of a helicopter. Turning her head to the sound of it, Kim saw it was one of S.F.'s choppers. "I think our ride's here." She got up, waving her arms to get the chopper pilot's attention.

Suddenly, a ball of fire came from nowhere and blew the helicopter to pieces. As whatever was left of the chopper fell back to Earth in the distance, Kim and Boog flinched from the explosion.

"No!" growled Kim in a mixture of disbelief and anger.

Hearing an evil cackle (that was followed by dry hacking) from behind her, the young lieutenant turned around, looking directly at a snickering Walter Wolf (a ball of flame in either hand) and Yosemite Sam, who stood adjacent to the sorcerer.

"Curse you!" shouted Kim in anger.

Walter smirked with pure spitefulness. "You have a challenger: Yosemite Sam!"

Growling, Kim took a fighting stance, a lock of hair in front of her face; the leader of the Black Dragon Clan coolly walked over to the young lieutenant, pointing at her with an index finger.

"Yer boyfriend ain't gonna saves ya this time!" evilly declared Sam before crouching into a fighting stance.

After several minutes of fighting between the sworn enemies, Kim cart wheeled over to the Black Dragon Clan leader and kicked him under the jaw, busting out a gold molar and sending him up in the air. Leaping straight up, the young lieutenant sent a volley of kicks into Sam's face and busting a couple more teeth out of his mouth before she grabbed him with her legs, flipped him over, and forced him crashing into the ground head-first. After landing back on her feet, Kim watched as Yosemite Sam dazedly laid there, his Stetson hat crumpled and a big welt growing up out of the top of his head.

Kim pointed at the dazed Sam. "You're coming with me!" However, as the young lieutenant took a few steps towards her hated enemy, she stopped after Walter shot a fireball at her, just a mere inch from her feet.

The greedy old sorcerer coolly extinguished his fiery dark magic from his hand. "Yosemite Sam's not your prisoner."

"At least help Boog! He needs a medic!"

But all Walter did was laugh dismissively before nearly hacking out a lung again.

Kim just glared at the sorcerer before muttering behind his back, "Dirt bag!"

Sam (who seemed to have healed quickly, along with the few teeth he lost back in his mouth and his hat un-crumpled) followed right behind Walter.

"Lucky wench!" angrily muttered the Black Dragon Clan leader. "Sassin' frassin' brackin' . . . !"

Sam was then followed by Kimiko and Mary.

Still angry, Kim set her hands on her hips while shaking her head.

"There she is!" came a voice that sounded like Ron's.

The young lieutenant turned around and saw the cocky actor, along with Samurai Jack and Omi following him.

"Kim, you all right?" asked Ron in concern before noticing Boog still on the ground. "Hey looks like you found him. S'up, Sarge?" As the actor spoke to Boog, the former threw a salute.

"He's a ma—" started Kim before noticing the Thunder God walking up to her commanding officer—"Hey, what are you doing!?"

"It's okay," reassured Ron, "he's cool."

Hunching down to Boog, Samurai Jack started using his healing powers on the former. However, Kim thought about the Thunder God's intentions being different.

"What the—? Boog!" The young lieutenant was about to break up whatever it was Samurai Jack was doing to her C.O. before Ron grabbed her arm.

"Seriously," started the actor with more reassurance, "he's cool."

Trusting Ron's word, Kim just watched Samurai Jack heal Boog. As the Thunder God did so, the major's bruises disappeared and he didn't look as wilted as before.

Looking himself over, Boog was astonished. "That's amazing!"

The actor turned his attention back on the lieutenant, the main subject now on Samurai Jack. "Told ya! Turns out he's a god!"

The fully replenished Boog and Samurai Jack walked over to their three allies.

Kim shrugged for she felt a little sheepish on the fact she just recently attacked the Thunder God before becoming grateful. "Thank you . . . Samurai Jack."

The Thunder God raised a hand in reassurance. "Gratitude is unnecessary." He then focused his attention on all four allies. "I have foreseen events, like memories of my future. They lead me to believe that you are all connected to Earthrealm's fate."

"What have you seen?" asked Omi.

"In my visions, Aku becomes invincible. He destroys all life in Earthrealm. We will all die. I believe these visions are a guide to defeating Aku. But disrupting the flow of time can have serious consequences."

"I'm not worried!" scoffed Ron. "I bet you can win the thing no problem."

"Unless directly challenged I cannot participate."

"Well what should we do, instead of standing around looking awesome?"

"For now the tournament must run its course."

Kim nodded. "All right then; we're with you, Samurai Jack."

And with that, the five heroes put their hands together.

* * *

**That last sentence was a scene I just made up.**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 3: BARNYARD DAWG**

The five heroes, and everyone else including Aku's new enforcer Shego, returned to Walter Wolf's outdoor arena from last night; the last denizen to join the onlookers was a masked guard. . . . A rather short masked guard who looked to be the same height as Omi.

Samurai Jack turned his head to face the little guard, only to see another vision: He could see Shaolin warrior Timmy Turner charging into the arena and about ready to go face-to-face with the ever-bloodthirsty Dag.

Looking suspicious, the Thunder God left Omi and went around the other contestants, while keeping his eyes on the short guard.

"Kombatants!" called out Walter from his chair. "The next match will now begin!"

Suddenly, flames erupted before Barnyard Dawg rose up from the ground. **(A/N: Just as a clarification in the future—the only reason I write Barnyard Dawg's full name is so there won't be any possible confusion between him and Dag.)**

Under his shades, Ron rose his eyebrows at the sight of the Shirai Ryu ninja.

"Barnyard Dawg—specter of the NetherRealm!" continued the greedy sorcerer. "Resurrected by the sorcerer Freak-Show! Who among you is worthy of this challenge?"

"Where is the Lin Kuei Steelbeak?" angrily asked Barnyard Dawg as he looked about at the Kombatants. "He killed my family and clan. I will have his head!"

Meanwhile, now standing next to the masked guard, Samurai Jack whispered, "I know it is you, Timmy. The Shaolin monks chose Omi to represent your order in the tournament."

While not keeping his eyes off the arena, Timmy retorted, "I am Omi's equal."

"That remains to be seen."

"Watch and see." Without another word, Timmy dropped his spear and started to remove his disguise as he spoke to the resurrected warrior of the Shirai Ryu. "I accept the challenge!"

Back in the group of Kombatants, Omi looked confused as he watched his close friend step forth to challenge Barnyard Dawg before whispering, "Timmy Turner?"

Back in his chair, Walter Wolf raised an eyebrow, yet he didn't look amused.

Timmy tilted his razor-rimmed hat, a _shing_ sound coming from the bladed rim while he spoke, "You can forget the Lin Kuei—now you face a Shaolin." The boy then took a fighting stance.

"You will regret yer impulsiveness!" warned Barnyard Dawg as he pointed at the young Shaolin before taking on a fighting position.

For a short while, Timmy actually had the upper hand against Barnyard Dawg as he teleported himself and landed a punch or kick on the ninja specter; however, Barnyard Dawg foresaw Timmy's next attack as he disappeared from view and reappeared again. As he did so, the Shirai Ryu warrior shot out his spear, the chain attached to it wrapping around his little opponent.

"Come here!" yelled Barnyard Dawg with one yank from his chain, sending Timmy right at him before delivering a punch. While the Shaolin tried to regain his bearings, the Shirai Ryu warrior took his chained spear back and decided to give Timmy a taste of his own medicine, by teleporting and giving his opponent two more solid punches before knocking him off his feet, ending the challenge.

Barnyard Dawg concluded, "You are not yet a warrior."

"Timmy!" called Omi in concern as he and Samurai Jack ran to their fallen ally, all while Barnyard Dawg simply watched Omi pick Timmy up, the latter still groggy.

Samurai Jack, however, was scolding Timmy. "Listen when your elders speak. You could not win the fight."

After watching the scolding, Barnyard Dawg then looked towards Walter, growling while shaking a fist, "I have defeated a challenger, Walter Wolf! I demand Steelbeak!"

Samurai Jack then had another vision: He saw Barnyard Dawg holding Steelbeak's skull, followed by the resurrected form of Steelbeak as the demonic member to the Brotherhood of Shadow.

The Thunder God and Omi then helped Timmy off his feet and escorted him.

"You will demand nothing!" snapped the old sorcerer before calling out the next challenger. "Tarzan!"

There was a murmur amongst the onlookers while the shaman stepped forth.

Tarzan then spoke calmly to the resurrected ninja. "Your aggression is misplaced."

"What do ya know of my past!?" hissed Barnyard Dawg.

"You were not the only one whose people have been victimized." Tarzan then walked over to the other side of the arena as Barnyard Dawg kept an eye on his opponent.

The shaman turned his head to the specter. "But I have found new purpose in serving the spirits." He then took on a fighting position. "I do not cling to the past."

"You no longer seek retribution?" angrily asked Barnyard Dawg. "You dishonor yer kind. I will honor the memory of _my_ fallen!"

Several minutes past by before the resurrected Shirai Ryu ninja warrior performed a takedown on the shaman, finishing the fight, before looking down at his incapacitated opponent. "The spirits have forsaken ya, shaman."

With Freak-Show standing adjacent to him, the seated Walter nodded with amusement. "An impressive start."

Lighting his hand with fire by his dark magic, an obviously irked Barnyard Dawg looked at the old sorcerer with a threatening glare. "You waste my time, sorcerer!"

Freak-Show calmly held up his hand. "Restraint, Barnyard Dawg!"

After a heated moment, Barnyard Dawg obeyed his master as he magically extinguished his fiery hand and sighed.

Walter Wolf smirked. "You will fight Steelbeak soon enough." The old sorcerer then stood up out of his chair and left, with Freak-Show in tow, followed by the monks and the other Kombatants. Barnyard Dawg just stood there, looking disappointed.

However, he wasn't the only one left for Samurai Jack stayed behind, wanting to have a word with the yellow-and-black-clad ninja. "Barnyard Dawg, I understand your desire for revenge, but Tarzan is right—there are other ways in which you will find peace."

"Steelbeak desoives death!" hissed Barnyard Dawg.

"Defeat Steelbeak if you must, but don't kill him. I fear his death will give rise to a more treacherous foe."

"_I will have my revenge_."

"Spare Steelbeak's life and I will request that the Elder Gods return the Shirai Ryu to the realm of mortals."

Pausing for a moment, Barnyard Dawg accepted the Thunder God's proposition by nodding once in agreement, followed by a returned nod by Samurai Jack; the Thunder God then walked off, catching up with Omi and Timmy since they waited for their mentor. Barnyard Dawg then just stood there alone, thinking over everything that he and Samurai Jack discussed.

* * *

Meanwhile, after Barnyard Dawg went inside Walter Wolf's palace, out of all the Kombatants present, Raimundo Pedrosa and Hannibal Roy Bean were conversing negatively—for there were disagreements over the Grand Master's plan. The Shirai Ryu warrior stood there, listening to them.

"I understand there are benefits to the Grand Master's plan," said Raimundo, "but his plan goes against Lin Kuei principles."

Hannibal, on the other hand, thought otherwise. "We are the Lin Kuei, Raimundo. We will obey the Grand Master's commands."

At that moment, Barnyard Dawg walked towards to the two Lin Kuei warriors.

Raimundo argued, "It means giving up our free will—our souls. It will turn us into—"

The yellow-and-black-clad warrior was cut off when Hannibal hatefully uttered, "Barnyard Dawg."

After the Shirai Ryu warrior stopped right in front of him and his fellow Lin Kuei assassin, Raimundo glared at Barnyard Dawg. "Your inferior clan is dead. Soon you will join them."

Barnyard Dawg stated back, "My clan may walk the oith once more."

Raimundo shoved the resurrected ninja, only to infuriate the latter.

Regaining his bearings, Barnyard Dawg stood ready to fight.

"A challenge!" announced Walter Wolf, with Freak-Show by his side. "Barnyard Dawg versus Raimundo Pedrosa and Hannibal Roy Bean!"

As he and Hannibal were ready to fight, Raimundo declared, "Your obsession with Steelbeak ends here."

After blocking a number of punches from Barnyard Dawg, Raimundo teleported behind the ninja warrior. However, ever since he fought Timmy, Barnyard Dawg reacted as he fired his spear at the Lin Kuei warrior and the chain wrapped around his arm.

"Get over here!" shouted Barnyard Dawg with a yank to his spear before unraveling his chain and punching Raimundo in the gut, sending the latter over to Hannibal in an attempt to knock both of them out. But the red-and-black clad assassin saw it coming as he teleported down into the ground and came up behind Barnyard Dawg. However, the Shirai Ryu ninja had a back-up plan for he teleported as well before landing a punch to Hannibal's face; when the Grand Master's son was down, Barnyard Dawg stomped on Hannibal's chest, knocking the air out of him.

Soon as Raimundo recuperated from the inflicted gut-strike, he faced Barnyard Dawg again, only now the Lin Kuei warrior started throwing punches while the Shirai Ryu warrior blocked them. Seeing the opportunity, Barnyard Dawg ducked under Raimundo as the latter threw another punch, and just like he did with Tarzan earlier performed his takedown maneuver on Raimundo, finally ending the two-against-one brawl.

"I will have my revenge," stated Barnyard Dawg, "but I will not kill Steelbeak."

"Will not?" tauntingly asked a nasal voice that forced Barnyard Dawg and the other Kombatants to turn their heads around and see Steelbeak standing in the open door. "Or cannot?"

"YOU!" snarled Barnyard Dawg as he and Steelbeak walked towards one another.

Out of all the Kombatants, only Samurai Jack and Freak-Show paid exceptionally close attention.

Steelbeak taunted further, "The Shirai Ryu are dead."

"You will suffer as they did."

"To heck with your clan!"

"No . . . _to heck with you_!" snapped a vexed Barnyard Dawg as he placed his hands on Steelbeak and the two warriors disappeared in flames.

* * *

Barnyard Dawg and Steelbeak reappeared in the fiery depths of the NetherRealm.

Steelbeak looked about with acknowledgement. "The NetherRealm."

Barnyard Dawg spread his hands out as he looked up, taking in the scene of inferno. "Here is where I was reborn." But soon he scowled at his nemesis, fists clenched. "And here is where you will pay!"

After several minutes of fighting, Barnyard Dawg set Steelbeak's backside on fire, causing the latter to run around in circles and howl in pain before the former teleported himself to deliver a punch to the pained assassin, knocking him out.

As the flames were extinguished from Steelbeak after the former unconsciously collapsed to the ground, Barnyard Dawg looked down at his most hated enemy. "I have avenged my family and clan."

It was then that Freak-Show appeared from behind Barnyard Dawg and started walking towards him.

"This is your retribution?" slyly inquired the necromancer, his face disappointed-looking. "Barnyard Dawg, kill him."

"I . . ." paused Barnyard Dawg before hanging his head, "I will not. He has been beaten."

"Have you forgotten?" Freak-Show then pulled up a sepia-toned image of the Lin Kuei attacking the Shirai Ryu.

"What is it?" asked the Shirai Ryu warrior confusedly.

In the image, tents were burning and Shirai Ryu warriors were being shot by Lin Kuei archers.

Barnyard Dawg stared at the scene, shaking his head in disbelief. "No."

In another image, Lin Kuei assassins on horseback, with katana blades unsheathed, mercilessly chased after more Shirai Ryu.

Steelbeak finally awoke and stood up, now staring at the image that suddenly played before him.

In the image, more Shirai Ryu members ran for their lives before they were taken away by the Lin Kuei before, his blue ninja-suit standing out from the sepia-colored assassins and background, Steelbeak came charging on horseback with a katana blade in either hand.

While Barnyard Dawg stared at the now-disappearing imagery in disbelief, Freak-Show smirked evilly before snidely reminding, "Your clan. Your family."

The necromancer pulled up another image, now showing a scared young lady crouching in the corner with an infant wrapped in swaddling in her arms, a red flower in her hair being the only object recognizable amongst the sepia tones.

The scene then showed Steelbeak coming through the door, his sheathed katana blade by his side slowly approaching the young lady and child. Unsheathing his sword, Steelbeak raised it up as a tear rolled down the crying young lady's face, her infant crying as well in her kimono. As Steelbeak quickly lowered his sword, the young lady's and the infant's cries were cut short before the image switched to the young lady's red flower hitting the ground, some petals coming off.

As the heart-wrenching images disappeared, Barnyard Dawg became distraught.

"NO!" shouted the warrior in sad refutation. As Barnyard Dawg looked at Steelbeak, raging loathe consumed him as he breathed heavily with a snarl in his throat, a scowl on his face.

"It wasn't me!" denied Steelbeak, intimidated.

Barnyard Dawg then reached up behind his head and pulled off his mask, now revealing a flaming canine skull.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 4: RAIMUNDO PEDROSA**

Samurai Jack, Walter Wolf, and a number of the other Kombatants awaited the return of Barnyard Dawg and Steelbeak. Appearing from the flames was Barnyard Dawg—alone, by himself, his mask now replaced over his skeletal head—holding out the charred skull and spine of Steelbeak for all to see.

Amongst all who were present, Walter smirked with evil satisfaction, Samurai Jack looked troubled, Hannibal was angered, and Raimundo stared at the skull in disbelief.

Ron, now only wearing his black and blue pants and gold surname buckle with his first name (fake) tattooed to his chest, winced. "Ouch."

_**(ENTER SLOW MOTION)**_

Barnyard Dawg dropped his enemy's skull, and once it hit the floor, Steelbeak's skull and spine crumbled to dust, his metal beak being the only thing intact.

_**(EXIT SLOW MOTION)**_

Distraught, Barnyard Dawg yelled as flames surrounded him before he disappeared back to the NetherRealm.

As Walter and the other Kombatants took their leave, only Samurai Jack and Raimundo Pedrosa stayed behind, both of them walking over to and looking down at the remains of Steelbeak's crumbled skull.

"Despite my efforts," said the Thunder God, "my vision has come to pass. An unfortunate end—he once defended Earthrealm from the NetherRealm armies of Pitch and Freak-Show."

While he and Samurai Jack were still looking down, Raimundo glared at the thought of the Shirai Ryu ninja responsible for his colleague's death before declaring, "Barnyard Dawg will pay for his crime!"

Samurai Jack, now that he and the Lin Kuei assassin were eye-to-eye with each other, articulated, "Steelbeak's fate is his own doing."

"His _own_ doing!?" angrily inquired Raimundo.

"The Lin Kuei have a history of making ruinous choices. . . ."

Raimundo irately turned around and started walking away, dismissing the Thunder God's statement on the Lin Kuei.

"Such as the Cyber Initiative!" pointed out Samurai Jack (but didn't yell it out).

Stopping cold in his tracks, Raimundo stood in place for a moment before turning around to face the Thunder God, now more infuriated as he thought about the Cyber Initiative. ". . . I am among those who speak out _against_ the Grand Master's plan. Surgically transform the Lin Kuei into . . . _glorified robots_? It kills our intuition, our instincts."

"Did you speak out against the Lin Kuei's participation in the tournament?"

The yellow-and-black-clad warrior looked humbled when Samurai Jack pointed that out. "We were invited by Walter Wolf."

Folding his arms across his chest, it was now the Thunder God's turn to glower at Raimundo. "He pays you to kill Earthrealm warriors. Betraying your own Realm?" Samurai Jack shook his head in disappointment. "I expect better, even from an assassin."

Raimundo scowled back. "My loyalty is to the Grand Master." Turning around, the Lin Kuei warrior headed out of Walter's palace again.

But he stopped as Samurai Jack responded, "Victory for Walter means the end of Earthrealm. And the Lin Kuei."

Raimundo stood motionless as he let that last part sink in, but after a few seconds, he walked off and out of Walter's palace.

Unbeknownst to either of them, Dag was listening in on their conversation. Watching Raimundo walk off to complete his assignment from the Lin Kuei, the Tarkatan general quietly let out an eerie, gargling snarl before walking away elsewhere.

* * *

As Raimundo was walking across the pit that Ron, Kim, and Yosemite Sam had their skirmish from last night, the Lin Kuei warrior stopped, for he felt a presence behind him. Turning around, he stared at Dag and female Shokan warrior Ms. Mucus walking towards him.

"What are you doing?" asked Raimundo to both of Aku's servants. "I'm not here to fight you. I'm assigned to kill Ron Stoppable."

While she and Dag still walked over to the assassin, Ms. Mucus snorted. "Walter no longer has need of you."

"What do you mean?"

Motioning Dag to stop for a moment with either right hand, Ms. Mucus continued walking a bit closer to the assassin before getting into a fighting stance. "He is terminating your agreement. _And you_!"

After several minutes of fighting and blocking punches, not to mention one account of narrowly dodging Ms. Mucus' jump stomp, Raimundo unleashed his energy net from his armband. As the four-armed warrior struggled in the net, the Lin Kuei assassin took out one of his bombs and pounded her head down between her shoulders two times before smashing the glass orb against her, the explosion propelling her up in the air and forward before she landed on her backside. As her head popped out from between her shoulders, she had a dazed, dumb-looking smirk on her face with her tongue lolled out and a crooked tusk before a welt grew out from under her wig.

After Ms. Mucus fell back unconsciously, Raimundo looked down at her. "I need to have a talk with your master."

"Rawr!" barked Dag as he ran towards the Lin Kuei assassin, ready to use his blades for purposes that need naught be mentioned. "This fight is not over!"

Raimundo had a shrewd half-smile on his face and a raised eyebrow with a brief chuckle in his voice. "You mean to finish me? You couldn't even stop the actor."

With his buzz saw, Raimundo blocked Dag's blades for a minute before shoving him away. Infuriated, Aku's general charged at the warrior; the latter dropped one of his bombs and teleported in the nick of time as Dag swung his blade at Raimundo. With blind fury, Dag's eyes darted left to right, wondering where the warrior went, unaware that the Lin Kuei assassin was behind him; also unbeknownst to the Tarkatan general was that Raimundo's bomb was between his feet before it was too late as it exploded and propelled him upward. Taking out another bomb, Raimundo waited for Dag to come down before swinging his arm around and sending the Tarkatan back up in the air before jumping up, kicking the general in the back, and sending him head first into the ground.

Bounding back on his feet, Raimundo chuckled before folding his arms across his chest and smiling down slyly at an incapacitated Dag. "_Now_ the fight is over."

After a brief moment, Raimundo frowned, thinking deeply before articulating to himself. "Walter has turned on me. I need to find out why."

* * *

Pushing the gates open that led to Walter's outdoor arena, Raimundo entered and saw Hannibal Roy Bean and Walter conversing before the yellow-and-black-clad warrior turned his gaze over to Samurai Jack, the Thunder God giving a single nod to him.

Getting the message, Raimundo walked up to the two villains. "Hannibal," he interrupted, "we need to talk. Our host tried to have me killed."

Walter glared at the yellow-and-black-clad assassin, but spoke coolly. "You were speaking with the Thunder God. Your indiscretion has jeopardized my plan."

"Raimundo is Lin Kuei—" assured Hannibal to Walter—"he will complete his task."

"We shall see." Walter turned around and focused on the other Kombatants. "The next match will be Raimundo Pedrosa versus Ron Stoppable!"

Standing next to Kim and Boog, Ron pointed at himself. "What, me?" The actor then shrugged his shoulders before smirking. "All right."

With Raimundo already standing in his spot, and Walter floating on his green disk-like cloud back to his chair, the cocky actor walked up to face his opponent. "Not everyone gets to rumble with a celebrity."

Overhearing Ron, a frowning Raimundo shifted his eyes to the readers and raised an eyebrow, silently asking the readers if they were taking the actor serious at all.

"Ready for your beat-down, sunshine?" Ron taunted, to which a silently-fuming Raimundo didn't respond at all—just stood in place in stone-cold seriousness, his glare just as icy. Nonetheless, it never bothered the cocky actor at all as he swung around his arm, his hand clenched into a fist. "Here it comes!"

Just as soon as Ron stopped talking, though, Raimundo threw a bomb right at the actor's feet and exploded, sending a screaming freaked-out Ron up into the air.

As the scene paused, Ron lifted up his shades and asked the readers, "How the heck did I get into such a predicament!?"

As the scene continued playing, Ron fell back to earth face-first. The actor slowly picked himself up, clutching his head, before Raimundo teleported himself closer to the former and spun around low, knocking him off his feet and onto his back.

"That should pipe you down!" declared Raimundo before grabbing Ron by the throat and picking him up.

"Finish him!" shouted Walter as Raimundo reared a fist back, ready to give the gagging actor the final blow. However, the yellow-and-black-clad assassin paused, his gaze moving towards Samurai Jack, who shook his head.

Getting the message, Raimundo declared, "I won't kill him!" Letting go of the actor's neck and setting him back down on his feet, the warrior walked out of the arena. An infuriated Walter grinded his teeth as his face viciously turned an ominous shade of red, while the Thunder God nodded his head. With Samurai Jack and Ron conversing to themselves from behind him, a scowling Hannibal watched Raimundo take his leave.

* * *

"You were commanded to kill Ron Stoppable. You disobeyed." Hannibal and Raimundo were in the courtyard, arguing over the yellow-and-black-clad warrior's actions from earlier.

"I eliminated him from the tournament—" reasoned Raimundo—"he didn't need to die."

But the red-and-black-clad Lin Kuei assassin wasn't a bit persuaded. "You have broken your oath."

"_I used my judgment_."

"The Cyber Initiative will eliminate insubordination."

"We're not machines, Hannibal!" snapped Raimundo. "I chose to serve the Lin Kuei, but I will not surrender my free will!"

Hannibal was the first to attack as he had fired off a missile, but Raimundo managed to dodge in time by teleporting behind the Grand Master's son and delivering the same blow he performed on Ms. Mucus from earlier (although Hannibal's head didn't get hammered between his shoulders). However, that wasn't enough to stop the red-and-black-clad assassin as he teleported as well. Knowing Hannibal's sneak attacks, Raimundo anticipated that the Grand Master's son would deliver a punch as he emerged from the ground. After teleporting away from Hannibal, Raimundo threw a bomb at him and sent the Grand Master's son flying for only a moment before Raimundo unleashed an energy net, snaring Hannibal before the yellow-and-black-clad assassin performed the same finishing move he established on Dag, finally rendering his enemy unable to fight.

Raimundo watched as the Grand Master's son picked himself up halfway before saying, "Tell the Grand Master I am finished."

Hannibal looked up and glared at the warrior. "No one leaves the Lin Kuei."

Raimundo then kicked the red-and-black-clad assassin in the face, knocking him out, before leaving the courtyard.

* * *

As nighttime fell, Raimundo Pedrosa was miles away from Walter's palace, planning on what to do with his life outside the Lin Kuei, not to mention _how_ to escape them, for what Hannibal Roy Bean told him was true: no one would leave the Lin Kuei without being terminated by their former brethren. The yellow-and-black-clad warrior knew very well that his former Lin Kuei brethren would hunt him down and kill him, so that meant he would need to seek refuge, a sanctuary to hide away from them.

But his train of thought was interrupted as five gray-colored Cyborgs, led by a single red Cyborg, appeared out of thin air and surrounded him. "The Cyber Initiative. . . . Hannibal?"

"Yes, Raimundo," said the red Cyborg in a half-robotic-sounding voice, "it is me, Hannibal. The Lin Kuei has undergone the Cyber Initiative. Now it's your turn."

"No!" shouted Raimundo before the yellow-and-black-clad warrior crouched into his fighting stance. "I will _not_ give up my humanity and free will! Not now, not _ever_!"

Raimundo fought back the five gray Cyborgs as Hannibal watched from the background. Even though he had put up a good fight, Raimundo was no match for such adversaries for they didn't back down and soon overpowered him. Two of the lackey Cyborgs held the struggling warrior by the arms, the latter still not wanting to give up.

Hannibal came over and delivered a punch to Raimundo's face before speaking, "There's no use in resisting, Raimundo. You never stood a chance against us." The Grand Master's son then threw in another punch on his enemy.

A trickle of blood running from either side of his mouth and either eye now blackened with a bruise, Raimundo craned his neck upward and scowled. "Kill me, why don't you, Hannibal! I would rather die as a human than live as a Cyborg!"

"As much as I would like to arrange it," said Hannibal, "my father and I see you as a benefit to the Lin Kuei, once you've undergone the Cyber Initiative."

"_Never_."

"You have no choice, Raimundo Pedrosa."

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" shouted Raimundo as he, Hannibal, and the latter's minions teleported off of the island.

* * *

**So, what do you think of the last part of the chapter I made up? I thought that it would, in a sense, explain what might have happened to Cyrax in the original MK9 storyline and do him justice as far as his alignment to the MK heroes would be concerned. But aside from that, I hope you enjoyed the chapter—for there's still more to come.**


End file.
